Chairytale
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: Set after 2.25, this story is about the time after Chuck's confession of his undying love for Blair. My first Gossip Girl fanfic, r r please. Sorry about the cheesy title.


Blair gazed into Chuck's usually empty eyes. They certainly weren't empty now. They were full of love, and relief. She was practically ecstatic at the fact that Chuck had finally said those three little words, but she couldn't help but feel, incomplete. She knew what she had to do though, even though she'd already said it countless times previously.

**"I love you Chuck Bass"** she cooed in between kisses. He nodded in response, not wanting to break the kiss for longer than was neccesary to come up for air. Chuck was so very happy he finally said what he'd been feeling since that night in the limo. He noticed alot of people were starting to stare, and although he had no problem with declaring his love for Blair in public, he didn't think they needed to give them a show.

**"Why don't we take this into the limo"** he said as he motioned towards the car he'd previously been leaning against.

**"That's awfully nostalgic of you Bass, although I guess we really have come full circle"** Blair said as she climbed in through the door Chuck had opened for her. The back of the limo was, and always would be, sacred to Chuck. As soon as the door was shut, and Chuck had told the driver to drive around for a while, he and Blair resumed making out, only this time more passionately. Blair slipped out of her coat, and pulled at Chuck's. He was positioned to awkwardly for her to take it off herself, but he wasted no time in doing it for her. Next was their shirts. Blair tugged at Chuck's collar, and pulled open the majority of the buttons, while Chuck slid one hand up the back of Blairs, and used the other to pull it clean off. As they drove around aimlessly, they relived that fateful night that Blair lost it to Chuck.

_The next morning..._

Blair awoke next to Chuck. Somewhere on the midst of it all, they managed to put their clothes back on, temporarily, and make their way up to Chuck's suite at the palace. Chuck was still sleeping, and Blair was thinking about how the scene they'd caught them selves in was practically oozing cheesy, but then, she didn't really care, as long as she was with the one she loved. Charles Bartholemew Bass. Blair shifted her weight carefully, so she could get out of bed without waking him. He looked like a god in his sleep, but then again, he _always_ looked like a god to her. She pushed herself off of the bed, and when she turned to look at the time, she saw they'd managed to knock the alarm clock's plug out of the wall. She bent over to pick up the silver plastic clock, but was caught off guard by someone pulling her over by the waist. Chuck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she tumbled back on to the bed. At first, she was startled, but then she started giggling. Chuck squeezed her tightly.

**"You know, that is my **_**second**_** favorite sound in the world" **he said, propping his head up with his hand. Blair did the same, and a look of false curiosity crossed her face. She knew the answer to the question she was about to ask, but asked it anyways;

**"And what's your favorite Bass?"** she said. Chuck smiled. He knew she knew the answer, but answered anyways;

**"The sound you make whe-"**

**"Chuck, open up man"** Nate interuppted, pounding on the door. Chuck rolled his eyes, and shouted a reply;

**"I'm kind of in the middle of something Nathaniel, can you come back in like, a week?"** he said. Blair giggled quietly.

**"Hi Blair"** Nate said. Blair wondered if her giggling gave her up, but then realized that their very public makeout session was definitely on Gossip Girl.

**"Hi Nate"** Blair said.

**"Come on man, I gotta talk to you" **Nate pleaded. Chuck wondered if Nate was going to deck him in the face for sleeping with Blair. You never could tell with Nate, especially when he and Chuck weren't on speaking terms.**"It's about Vanessa" **He said, hoping that would change Chuck's response. It of course didn't.

**"If I'm not mistaken Humphrey's the leading expert on that subject, he lives in Brooklyn, if you know where that is."** Chuck said bitterly. He definitely wasn't in the mood for Nate's antics right now. Blair made a move to get out of bed and get dressed, but Chuck lightly grasped her wrist, signaling her to stay where she was. Blair had no problems obeying as she layed back down, and kissed his shoulder. She ran her right index finger in spiraling patterns along his arm, and he rolled over to face her.

**"I know how to make him go away" **Blair declared. A look of pure curiosity crossed Chuck's features for a moment, but Blair cocked her eyebrow and he understood at once. Nate was still banging on the door as they spoke, but then the noises started. They got louder and louder, until Nate couldn't take it anymore.

**"Faster Chuck. Fuck me faster"** rang through the hall, and Nate couldn't take it anymore, he turned, and practically ran away. Blair moaned as Chuck finally rolled off of her. Nate was probably long gone after that round.

**"I love you"** Chuck said as he climbed out of bed.

**"I love you too"** Blair replied. She too climbed out of bed, but only because she didn't want to spend a second away from him. **"Where are you going?"**

**"I don't know about you, but I am starving after last night" **Chuck said as he picked up the phone to order room service. Blair smiled at the memories, and then realized that she really was hungry, but not for food. She and Chuck had alot to catch up on.

**"That may be true, but you didn't think that I had you help me scare poor scarred for life Nate away so you could eat breakfast, did you?" **she said seductively as she dropped the sheet she'd been wrapped in. Chuck was instanly hard, of course. He seemed at a complete loss for words, so Blair decided to help him out. She walked over to him, and pushed her self up against his body, kissing him passionately. Chuck couldn't resist, and he groaned at the skin to skin contact. He swung her legs out from underneath her, and layed her on the bed. She smiled, and he climbed on top of her.

**"Food can wait"**


End file.
